Get Traught
by lunarock9
Summary: And watch these characters get dead. Occasionally. A collection of snapshots from different universes of traught.
1. Chapter 1

(What is your PROBLEM, Roy?)-Wally

(My PROBLEM is that ROBIN has a CRUSH on ARTEMIS!)-Roy

(...)-Robin

(ROY!)-Kaldur, Raquel, M'gann, Conner, Wally, Zatanna

(Uh... Robin?)-Artemis

(No comment. NocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocomment NocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocomment NocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocomment NocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocommentNocomment!)-Robin

Robin swiftly dove into battle so that he was too distracted to think any more replies back to the team. Training took over and soon he was taking out every bad guy he came across.

Over the link he could hear the others bashing Roy.

(Guys, shut up! I can't focus!)-Robin

Now that he had drawn attention to himself, he forced irritation to mask his emotions.

They immediately went silent.

(Kal, I've got the intel. Can we go home now?)-Robin

The acrobat was aware he sounded like a whiny little kid. Did he care? No. He had bigger issues.

(Yes. Meet in south hangar of base.)-Kaldur

Thank goodness for Kaldur and his skill at deflecting awkwardness.

When Robin made it to the hangar, he walked by everyone without a word.

Megan bit her lip, Wally glared at Roy, who crossed his arms while Conner merely raised an eyebrow.

Kaldur carried on nonchalantly, for which Robin was grateful for. Raquel rotated who she was staring at, between everyone on the team. Zatanna brushed his hand meaningfully before they sat down next to each other.

Robin looked straight forward at nobody in particular, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I can't believe you, Robin," snorted Roy, glaring at Artemis.

"You have some nerve, Harper," bit back Raquel.

"Guys," Robin's voice was strained, as he pleaded, "Drop it."

"No!" They all yelled simultaneously.

The ebony groaned, slipping further down into his chair.

"Rob, why didn't you tell me?" asked Artemis.

The room fell silent.

"Because you liked Wally, and Wally liked you, and we talked about it and I forced him to make a move and I was sick and tired of distancing myself for a reason but getting no reaction, and so I shoved you two together. By then it was too late because I had succeeded to get you together, and there was no point in telling you. What would I have said, anyway? 'Oh, Ps. I'm in love with you but go get together with Wally anyway.' Yeah right. I'm fine, you guys are fine the way you are, and the whole world is fine with it so just stay together, ignore my feelings and leave me alone, okay?"

The Team could clearly hear the undertone of bitterness and regret.

"Am I seriously the only one who didn't know?" asked a shocked Artemis incredulously.

Everyone nodded.

"What about you and Zee?"

Zee forced a bitter laugh.

"You know."

"Still?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"We-We're here," announced M'gann.

"Great," replied Robin. He leapt out of his chair and strode towards the door.

He tripped Wally, who was trying to catch up to him, evaded the magic lasso thrown at him by Zatanna and side stepped

the trick arrow meant to slow him down by Artemis.

Shutting, locking, and programming the door to keep the team out, he collapsed onto his bed.

Face in a pillow, he took a deep breath, and screamed.

Zatanna teleported into his room, frowning.

"Rob..."

She took a seat on his bed, rubbing his back while she held back her own tears.

"I'm so sorry Zee."

**YAY. Happiness. This is a new series of snapshots. Each chapter will be from an AU, and, best case it will make you feel the aster. Traught! Yay.**

**In case it wasn't clear, (words like this)-followed by a name are conversations in the mind link.**

**R&amp;R?**


	2. Umbrella

{Umbrella}Traught  
Artemis trudged through murky puddles on her way home from school. Her tie was soaked. Her skirt was soaked. Her blazer was soaked. Her jacket was soaked. The water had even soaked into her shoes. The only thing that wasn't soaked was her bag. Great. At least she could still do homework! Gazing wistfully off at the other kids with their fancy limousines and umbrellas- oh what she wouldn't give for one right now!- she sighed miserably, a sound only lost in the pittering, pattering, puttering of the rain.  
Lost in thought, her feet wandered out of their designated path. She slipped.  
"Argh!"  
As she stood up, she realized she couldn't feel the rain anymore.  
She looked up.  
"Hey, Arty."  
The boy wonder, dressed in his usual civvies, held out a hand for her to pull herself up.  
"Robin? What are y-?"  
"Shh... I'm not Robin. Not now, at least."  
Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
Across the street, a redhead waved.  
"See you tomorrow!"  
"See ya, Babs!" he called back.  
"Oh my gosh. You're that creepy little kid who took a picture of me on the first day of school!"  
He smirked.  
"You little-!"  
"Troll? Yes I am. Nice to meet you, I'm Dick Grayson."  
"I can't believe you."  
The troll wonder merely cackled.  
"C'mon, I already have your stuff over at the cave."  
"Stalker!"

**So, I feel like a traitor for saying this but I got into Avengers(****_again_****) and now I really want to write a crossover. Ugh, there are way too many fanfiction projects to deal with right now. Anyway I'm not exactly sure if this qualifies as Traught, but I couldn't resist anyway. I may very well write a continuation of the previous chapter, but for now, this is what you'll get. Sorry.**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

{Eyes} Traught

She's got him pinned. And he squirms a bit, because that look in her eyes does not bode well for him.

Reaching up slowly with one hand, she plucked his sunglasses from his nose.

He closed his eyes.

Sighing in frustration, she removes her hand.

He catches her wrist, before she can slip it under his shirt.

She rolls her eyes.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She kisses him.

His eyes fly open.

"Wha-?"

Smirking in satisfaction, she surveys the fruits of her labor.

Wait.

What.

The.

Fudge.

"Richard John Grayson," she growls, voice dangerously low.

He winces.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis spends the aftermath of the dance sobbing in Dick Grayson's closet, while Babs and Bette attempt to console her.

They fail.

Dick himself waits till they're all asleep. Then he drapes a blanket over then, tucking pillows under their heads.

Tiptoeing quietly through the hall ways, he makes the first three mugs of hot chocolate before he notices Alfred observing his endeavors.

"Master Richard, may I inquire of you as to what you insist on doing in the kitchen at this hour?"

He shrugs casually, hoping but knowing he wouldn't be able to throw the loyal butler off.

"The girls are..." He trails off. How do you finish that kind of sentence?

"Yes, I am aware. That still does not explain why you are here."

"Um... Hot chocolate? It's not for me, I swear."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, sighing exasperatedly.

"Very well, Master Richard, if you insist."

The young man grinned triumphantly, proceeding to bring the hot chocolate to the aforementioned closet.

It was so worth seeing their faces.


End file.
